


Lesson Learned

by kozumeshouyou



Series: Hinata's Harem [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Five: Mistakes + Texting</p><p>Haikyuu Rare Pair Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

Not bothering to change out of his clothes Hinata flopped face first onto his bed as soon as he arrived home thanking the heavens that he had already finished his homework for tomorrow. 

Pulling out his phone Hinata remembered Sugawara asking him why he’d been over working himself in practice lately. Of course Sugawara would notice but he’d been too embarrassed to talk about it while they were in practice and he figured it would be easier to ask about it over text anyway.

_i’ve just been stressed lately cause bokuto doesn’t seem to want 2 do anything with me? not that i don’t like how our relationship is… i just want.. more? like how do you even bring up sex in a relationship? i blush when i think about talking to him about it. sorry sugawara-senpai i just don’t know who else to ask._

Eyes getting heavy he quickly scrolled through his contacts and one Hinata spotted Sugawara-san’s contact and clicked to send before his eyes fell shut permanently.

.

Waking up the next day was definitely not fun seeing as Hinata had forgotten to set his alarm and was leaving much later then he usually would. After a high speed bike to school Hinata made his way to the clubroom, happy to see that it was just him and Sugawara getting ready. 

Remembering the text from last night Hinata blushed to the roots of his hair when Sugawara smiled and greeted him.

“What’s wrong?” Sugawara asked, probably wondering why Hinata’s face suddenly resembled a strawberry.

“Sorry Sugawara-san I just remembered the text I sent you last night.” Hinata mumbled out as he started to change. He really didn’t want to have this conversation and Hinata really wished he had looked at his texts before coming to school. “Ah. Sorry I haven’t looked at my phone since then.”

There was a silence and Hinata looked up taking in Sugawara’s confused face. “I never got a text from you Hinata.”

Confused Hinata grabbed his phone wondering if maybe he hadn’t had service at the time, or perhaps he’d accidentally saved it as a draft. He’d been yelled at quite a few times by Kenma for doing that before.

There was nothing in the outbox or drafts and Hinata started to panic. Quickly clicking on the sent box the worst case scenario seemed to have happened. 

_Bokuto Koutarou._

Last damn message sent to Bokuto Koutarou. Hinata cursed himself out in his head at his stupidity.

Why the hell didn’t he make sure he was sending it to the right damn person!

Dread set in as he noticed the blinking light indicating he had new unread messages and Hinata hesitatingly clicked his inbox.

Hinata internally cringed when his eyes met four new messages from Bokuto. “Shit.”

“What happened?” Sugawara asked, sounding worried as he walked over to where Hinata had crouched down on the ground, cradling his head in his hands.

“Nothing, just the fact that my life is over.” Hinata groaned, not wanting to open the messages in the slightest.

Sugawara huffed, laughing slightly as he ruffled Hinata’s hair. “Oh, come on, it can’t be that bad.”

“I thought I texted you for advice but I sent it to Bokuto instead.” 

“I’m sure Bokuto doesn’t mind, Hinata.” Sugawara reassured.

Hinata groaned. “It was advice on how to go further with Bokuto.” 

Sugawara had to stifle a laugh, remembering a few weeks ago when he’d overheard Bokuto talking to Kuroo about the same thing. Seems like both of them were idiots, not that that was anything new to Sugawara.

“Just talk to him Hinata. I’m sure everything will work out.”

Hinata’s amber eyes met Sugawara’s reassuring grey eyes. “Fine, but after practice. It’s too early in the morning for me to embarrass myself even further.” Hinata stated, making Sugawara laugh. Hinata couldn’t help but hope practice would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
